Death of a Dream
by Rabid Ostrich
Summary: A POV of Biggs, his thoughts on everything leading up to the time of his death.
1. The Mission

### Death of a Dream

  
Chapter I: The Mission

Dreams. Seems like everyone has a dream. A dream of success, a dream of a long, healthy life, a dream of love. Everyone in this world has a dream. Not everyone successfully achieves that dream, but it is worthwhile having one. Is my dream a waste? Is it futile? Should I even bother? I'm just one person, how can I change the world? No, I shouldn't think that way. I have my own beliefs, and friends to share them with. We are one. 

I don't know what made me join AVALANCHE. Perhaps revenge for my parents, the suffering that the ShinRa has caused me. It seems like all the reasons we do things are for personal matters. Humans are so greedy, always thinking about themselves and nothing else. Then again, I could have joined just to save the planet, and not sit back and watch it get destroyed like everyone else. No, that would be a selfish reason too, because I want to live in a nice, unpolluted world. Whatever the reason may be, I am here. And I'm a wanted man. 

It isn't much, just our little 'hideout' that Tifa supplied for us. She's so kind. Risking her bar and her life for our cause. I like that in people. We can't exactly do much, what with only five people counting myself. We are currently just getting the codes for the reactors so that we can begin our bombings. It isn't much, but our leader, Barret, says 'So long as we hurt the ShinRa, it is all worthwhile,' but I'm not so sure anymore. Seems like they can rebuild the reactors just as easily as they put them up. 

-----------------------------------

We now have the codes to the reactors. Jessie gave me one of them to memorize. It wasn't too difficult, seeing as the code was only 5 digits long. I tucked the piece of paper into my pocket in case I forget the code during the mission. The mission seems easy enough. I just have to open one door then wait for them to do the rest. I just have to hold back any enemies that come my way. I don't know. I just kind of wish I could do more. 

I rode on the top of the train, the wind whipping the tail end of my headband wildly. The air was warm, but the wind-chill made it seem like we were in the middle of winter. I looked over my shoulder, to see Jessie holding onto a piece of railing on the top of the train. She looked up and waved at me. I grinned at her, then turned my focus to the front of the train. The scent in the air was noticeable as we got nearer to the reactor. 

The train grinded to a stop. Over the top of the train, I saw two ShinRa guards in their blood red outfits. I backflipped off the train. The one guard looked at me with surprise. I grinned then grabbed his arm and flipped him over my back. He landed hard on the sidewalk and his head hit the train wheel. Out cold. Now's my chance, knowing that the others will take care of the other guard. Sure enough, I heard a loud thump, a moan and Jessie's cry of triumph as I was running for the door. 

I stopped at the locked door to the reactor. I didn't have the code for this one, so I stood guard. Soon Jessie and Wedge ran out of the door I had just came from and Jessie started working on the door, hotwiring the various assorted wires for the security system to make sure no alarms went off during the mission. Then, another man came out of the door with a big sword. Barret mentioned something about him, but I didn't really notice. Something about being an Ex-SOLDIER. 

"Wow! You used to be in SOLDIER all right! ...Not everyday ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE." I said to him with enthusiasm. I am WAY to hyped up for this than I should be. 

Jessie looked over her shoulder, two wires in her hand. "SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy? What's he doing with us in AVALANCHE?" 

I turned to her. "Hold it, Jessie. He WAS in SOLDIER. He quit them and now is one of us." I turned back to the man. "Didn't catch your name…" 

"…Cloud." 

"Cloud, eh? I'm…" 

"I don't care what your names are. Once this job's over, I'm outta here." Cloud said to me coldly. Man, is this guy callous or what? I want to bash his face in already. Jerk. 

A few moments later, Barret rush in on the little 'conversation' we were having. He looked rather pissed off. 

"The hell you all doin'!? I thought I told you never to move in a group! Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it." Dude, Barret. Work on your grammar. He began to lecture Cloud about what Mako Reactors are for. Cloud could care less. That's minus 10 more points on my personality rating with him. He seems just about as lovible as a cactus. 

I heard a click in Jessie's direction. I looked over at her. She pressed a few buttons then the door noisily slid open. I ran in, followed by Jessie and Wedge. Barret and Cloud hesitated by the door then followed us in. We met up on the bridge. 

"Wedge, Go secure the escape passage, we'll go on in from here." Barret ordered Wedge. 

"Aye, Aye! Mon Captain!" Wedge gave Barret a pseudo-salute. I snickered under my breath. 

"Do that again and I'll slap ya silly…" Barret snarled at Wedge. Wedge happily bounded over to the exit-to-be. The rest of us ran ahead into the reactor. Yet another security door. Oh joy. How many of those damned things do they need anyway? It was my door, so I typed in the code door while Barret once again tried to lecture Cloud about our cause. He's wasting his breath in my opinion. Barret should try talking to something that listens…like a brick wall. I finished the code and hit the 'Enter' key. The door slid open and Jessie ran over to a second door and typed in that code. 

"Biggs, Stay here and keep watch." Barret said to me just as they were to head through the door. I was tempted to do what Wedge had just did, but I don't think Barret took his happy pills today. Might as well not piss him off further. I silently nodded to him and they left through the door. 

For the next few minutes, I sat on the ground 'drawing' on the floor with the tip of my gun. What else was I going to do? Damn, this is boring. I thought I'd see a little more action. Oh well, at least I can go home unscathed. That thought popped from my mind as I heard an alarm sound. Oh great, they screwed up. 

Fortunately, I didn't have to fire my riffle once. 5 minutes after the alarm went off, they tore through the door. I noticed a slight tear in Jessie's pant leg, but I'll ask later. I typed in the code for the door, but it didn't accept it for some reason. Wow, this is going to complicate things a little. 

"The hell are you doing, Biggs?! Hurry!" Barret practically screamed at me. No need to shout, I'm less than 2 feet from him. Jessie knocked me out of the way and began to hotwire the door to get it open. That Cloud guy kept looking at his watch. That must mean we're all going to be toast in a few minutes. The door reluctantly slid open and Jessie tore out of that door like nothing I've ever seen. I ran out as well, behind everyone else. If anyone were to get singed, it would be me. Jessie passed Cloud, and almost Barret until I saw her trip and fall. Cloud stopped and helped her up and we all got through the door nanoseconds before reactor went up in one huge fireball. Damn Jessie, that was one hell of a bomb… 

Trapped again. I sat down on a piece of rubble as Jessie took a weak explosive from her backpack. Wedge was doing his look-around thingy again. I dunno why. Nothing really to look at. Words were exchanged, then Jessie told us to get back. I ran behind a piece of metal and the bomb blew the wall of debris blocking our way. 

Mr. Show-off flipped out of the fire. The rest of us ran with our faces covered with cloths, minus Wedge who somehow had caught fire, and was now running around like…well…a guy with his rear-end on fire. We were told to split up. I hopped over some netting then ran to the train station, knowing the train would depart 10 minutes from now. 

I was first to the station. I climbed into the cargo section of the train and hid behind a pile of boxes. Minutes later the sounds of 3 other people sounded through the cargo section of the train and I came out of my hiding place. The train was fully hitched and began to pull away from the station. Heh, looks like Mr. I'm-so-cool didn't make it. Idiot. 

Jessie rested her arms on a box, a sad look in her face. I don't know what her problem is. We just got done bombing a reactor, and let me tell you, that kicked ass beyond anything I've ever scene. She sighed heavily. I'm beginning to wonder. Wait, she couldn't have a crush on that stuck up psycho with the big ass sword, could she? Nah…no way. 

Wedge was asking about his money. I wondered if Cloud was killed, then again, I really couldn't care less. The world didn't need people like that. Jessie remained silent through the trip, until thumping was heard on the roof, then the door swung open. And guess who flipped through the open door…Right! How'd ya know? Yeah, Cloud. 

I must say, I was quite impressed that he made it. Jessie's look softened up a little. Barret chewed him out good. He deserved it. Wedge complimented him then walked out the door to the passenger seating. Aw, what the hell. I'll say something. 

"Heh, Heh, Cloud! We'll do better next time!" Bah. Yeah, hopefully he'll die next time. I muttered under my breath, out of Cloud's earshot then went over to a corner in the front of the car and leaned up against the pole. Wedge seemed riled up, I dunno why. He needs to take some depressant pills. Jessie was awing at the monitor. She is amused too easily. Cloud walked over and she started explaining the monitor to him. Oh gods…she IS flirting with him. That sent a shiver up my spine. I looked up at the ceiling of the train, then at the door leading to the next car. 

"It seems this train hasn't switched to security mode yet. I'm sure that will change by tomorrow." I muttered then started to fall asleep. 


	2. The Aftermath

### Death of a Dream

  
Chapter II: The Aftermath

I awoke to Barret's booming voice and the noticeable slowing of the train. Strange dream I had, I must say. Something about me being the leader of AVALANCHE and trying to get Barret to do what I told him. Oh well. I shrugged off the thought and hopped off the train once the conductor opened the door. Barret called us over. 

"This mission was a success. But don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion!" Barret told us. Scared? That had to have been THE coolest thing I've ever seen. I dunno what he was babbling about. "'Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that!" Bigger? Why bigger? Wasn't that explosion big enough? Took out the reactor didn't it? What is he aiming on doing, blowing up the entire city? "Meet back at the hideout!! Move out!" I shrugged and half jogged, half ran to the hideout. I was hungry and itching for some beer. Ahhh…beer. 

Jessie, Wedge and I waited outside as Barret stormed into the bar and 'escorted' the regular boozers out. We all ran in, minus Barret and Cloud. I sat down at the table and Tifa brought me a plate of scrambled eggs and an ice-cold beer. Wedge made short work of his plate. Jessie seemed a little down for some reason. She mumbled something about us being so excited for no apparent reason. I myself made short work of my bottle of beer. Cloud came over to talk to me. He flatly refused my offer for a bottle. He acts bigger than Barret at times. 

Speaking of…Barret bashed through the door just as Cloud was going to go out looking for him. He announced the meeting was starting, and he pressed the button to go down on our little pinball machine. I got up and jumped down the hole beneath the floorboards and Wedge and Jessie followed. Once downstairs I sat down on one of the crates surrounding our 'table'. 

"Heh, lets see how our friends back at ShinRa think of our little 'gift' we gave them…' chuckled Jessie as she swiped the remote from the table and flipped the TV on to the news channel. Sure enough, breaking news. Jessie grinned with a sense of triumph then sat down at her computer and started working on her next bomb. I leaned back against the brick wall of our little hideout. Barret was punching away at his custom punching bag. I still couldn't get over that little face of President ShinRa painted on there. I snatched an issue of 'ShinRa Monthly' and started flipping through the pages as Wedge happily munched on a bag of potato chips he stole from Tifa upstairs. 

Cloud jumped down from above. Barret stopped punching his bag and looked at him. 

"Yo. Cloud! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya…" Barret called over to him. Cloud nodded. "Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?" 

"None. I'm positive." He replied as flat as a piece of paper. 

"You sound pretty sure." Well, I don't think you can get much surer than 'positive'. 

"If there was anyone from SOLDIER you wouldn't be standing here now." Cloud continued. 

"Don't go thinkin' you so bad jes cuz you was in SOLDIER." Barret seemed a little annoyed. Who'd blame 'em? Cloud remained silent. "Yeah, you're strong…probably all them guys in SOLDIER are. But don't forget your skinny ass's working for AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' on to Shinra." 

Cloud got all defensive. "Stayin' with Shinra? You asked me a question and I answered it... that's all." Cloud glanced at the elevator then turned back to Barret. "I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money." 

Okay, THAT pissed off 'Mr. Timebomb'. Barret lunged at Cloud, but my reflexes were faster. I jumped up and grabbed Barret's arm and tried to hold him back. As much as I didn't like Cloud, I didn't EXACTLY would want to be the one to mop up the blood and dispose of the body. Barret didn't like that at all. Unfortunately, he had found another target to bash…me. I winced as Barret raised his arm, and gave me a knuckle sandwich on dark rye. I flew into the brick wall, then came crashing down, back first, onto the crate I was just sitting on. I heard a few gasps out of Jessie and Wedge. My last thought was, 'Damn…that's gonna leave a mark' before I passed out. 


	3. A Night on the Town

### Death of a Dream

  
Chapter III: A Night on the Town

"Biggs? Biggs….?" That voice…I know that voice. Jessie. 

I cracked my eye open a bit. When my vision cleared, I saw Jessie's concerned face hovering over me. I wasn't laying on the box anymore, more like one of our blankets spread on the floor. I sat up and looked around. We were the only two downstairs. Hn, Cloud. I saved him from being a greasy spot on the wall and how does he repay me? Not a thank you, kiss my ass or nothing. I still had a headache, but I stood up and half walked, half stumbled over to the elevator. Jessie stopped me. 

"Biggs, please, sit down…" 

"Bu--Aw…fine." I sat down on one of the boxes. 

"You don't like Cloud, do you?" 

"What makes you say that? Who's the one with the black eye and the broken jaw here?" 

Jessie remained silent. "Oh nevermind…" 

I stood up and made my way to the elevator again. She didn't make a move, still bent over the table in deep sorrow. Was it something I said? The elevator slowly took me up to the upper level. Wedge was poking at his food, Tifa and Cloud were talking at the bar and Barret sat at one of the corner tables. They all looked at me but I said nothing. Barret gave me kind of a glare. I left the bar without a word. 

------------------------------

Shortly after I left the bar, Wedge came running out and caught up to me. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

I sighed then turned to face him. "…Nowhere." 

"Please, come back…" 

"Barret is still in his mood. I don't feel like becoming a human pancake on a brick-wall griddle again" 

Wedge sighed, then went back into the bar without another word. 

I headed for the weapon store that was across the 'road' to our bar. Morris greeted me. 

"Hey! Biggs, how's things?" 

"Peachy." I replied flatly. 

"Great! Hey, I got this new gun you might like, take a look?" 

"Sure." He handed me the gun and I inspected it. 

"Hey, what's the matter? You look down." 

"Thanks for noticing, nothing is wrong. How much?" 

"300 gil. I'll throw in the bullets for free." 

"Good deal, fine." I handed him 300 gil and he gave me a large box of bullets. 

------------------------------

For the next few hours, I wandered around the different sectors of the slums, stopping by and Wall Market and getting something to eat, checked out the armor store and picked up a few pieces of materia for my new gun. A cure and a bolt. That will come in handy. I also picked up a few potions and a phoenix down. 

I glanced at my watch. 2:30 AM Midgar Standard Time. By now they were all probably sleeping. I headed back to Sector 7 and went over to the bar. I took my key out and silently opened the door. In the shadows, I saw Barret, still sitting in the same place. 

"Where've you been?" He said in barely above a whisper. 

"Shopping." I put my bag of things down on the table then laid down on the cold wooden floorboards. Barret sighed and climbed down the elevator hole. 


	4. The Train: A Narrow Escape

### Death of a Dream

  
Chapter IV: The Train: A Narrow Escape

After a restless night, Barret woke the rest of AVALANCHE at 10:30. Tifa served us breakfast and we waited outside for Cloud. A few minutes later, we went to the Train Graveyard station and waited for the 11 o'clock train. Jessie started flirting with Cloud…again. I talked with Wedge, trying to calm him down. He's too damned uptight. Barret sulked on the steps. The train arrived and we all got on, minus Barret, Tifa and Cloud…as usual. We all sat down on the seats and waited for them. Barret barged in, soon followed by Cloud. 

"Yo! Split up! This looks like this ain't no private car." Barret called to us. We jumped up and went our separate ways. I followed Jessie; Wedge stayed behind one car. 

"Well, I guess I'll sign us in." Jessie said to me as she took the fake ID's out. I leaned up against the pole as she signed Wedge in, then me, then her, then Barret, then Tifa. Finally, she took out Cloud's card and fed it into the slot. She punched a few numbers, then a red light flashed. 

"Oh…shit." I heard her say. 

"What do you mean? What'd you do?!" 

"No time to explain, stay here!" She called to me as she ran back to Barret, Tifa and Cloud's car. Wedge tore through the door, passed Jessie and ran up to me. 

"What the hell just happened?" 

"Looks like we're in trouble. Great…this is gonna suck." I muttered so only he could hear me. Jessie soon came through the door with Barret and Cloud. 

"Hurry!!" I called to them. 

"They're gonna lock the door, sir." Wedge said then we both ran through the door. There was a drunken gentleman near the front of the next car. I swiped his hat and jacket and ran for the next car as Wedge took some overalls from his backpack and struggled to put them on, taking his bandanna off in the process. I myself put on a fake mustache I had brought along. Wedge and I waited in the last car when I saw a ShinRa employee run in to the otherwise empty car. I took fighting stance, then the employee spoke. 

"Chill, it's me." 

"Damn Jessie, trying to give me a heart attack?!" 

"Sorry…" she hung her head. 

"Hey, I didn't mean it…" 

Barret, Cloud and Tifa ran through the door. Jessie opened the door to the outside. Cloud and Tifa wasted time babbling while we stood guard. Tifa jumped first, then Cloud. 

"Later! You take care of the rest!" Barret said as before he jumped. Those three were gone, headed for the reactor and the light stopped flashing. We took off our disguises and waited a few more seconds before jumping off ourselves. 

------------------------------

"Ow." I muttered as I stood up. Jumping off a train going 55 miles per hour was NOT a good idea. 

"Okay, THAT was a bad idea." Jessie moaned as she stood up, then cracked her back. Wedge was already up. His lard must've broken his fall. 

"Well, better get moving." I said. We followed the tunnel a bit, then came to a ladder leading down underneath the plate. We walked some more, then Wedge stopped at another ladder. 

"Barret and the others are bound to come this way. I'll tell them where to go. You guys go on ahead." 

Jessie and I continued up the ladder as Wedge stayed behind. We came into a large air duct. 

"What Wedge said, I'll stay here. I need to have a word with Cloud anyway." She said. I climbed down another later onto a catwalk. I stopped by the next ladder and waited. 

Minutes later, Barret came out of the duct and walked up to me. I handed Cloud the bomb. 

"We're gonna pull out now. We'll meet up at the hideout. Cloud, we're countin' on you to blow the reactor!" I said to him. Yeah, don't screw it up this time, fool. I ran around him and went up the ladder. 

------------------------------

Getting out of the reactor was a lot easier than getting in, yet a lot more boring. Well, at least we didn't have to jump off a train and break all the bones in our body again. We followed the train tracks until we came out of the tunnel. Sector 6 station. Great, close to home. We all filed into the locked bar after I unlocked the door. Wedge raided the fridge. Jessie and I watched TV. 

"Breaking news has just developed. On a train bound for Sector 5, unidentified passengers were confirmed aboard. The group apparently jumped off the train to avoid capture. Rumor has it that AVALANCHE were the ones onboard. The President has send SOLDIER to secure the Sector 5 reactor in case a bombing has been planned. More on this as it develops." 

"Oh no." Jessie mumbled, her eyes still glued on the TV screen. I tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Earth to Jessie, come in please." I waved a hand in front of her face. He looked at me with a blank look. "Don't worry, they won't get caught. They've been in worse fixes than that, right? They'll be fine." 

"What's the matter, Aunt Jessie? Is my Daddy gonna be alright?" Marlene asked from behind the counter. 

Jessie remained silent, so I spoke up. "Don't worry Marlene, everything's fine." 


	5. Demise

### Death of a Dream

  
Chapter V: Demise

Jessie watched the television. Wedge ate something he snatched out of the fridge. I went downstairs to shine my sword and inspect my new gun. I picked up the sword and slid the fire and all materia out of the hilt. I took out a silver armlet and slid the fire and all into a joined slot. I set the armlet down and went to work cleaning my gun. 

Roughly about an hour later, I heard the door upstairs swing open. I rode up on our elevator and took a look around the bar. Barret and Tifa had just walked in the door, somewhat scathed by first appearance, but apparently all right. Wait a sec…two? Where did that stuck up newbie go? I looked at Tifa. 

"Hey, where's Cloud?" 

She didn't answer, but rather sulked, with tears in her eyes. Well, that just about answered my question. I patted her on the back, then went to fix her something to eat. 

------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. I continued polishing and cleaning and Wedge watched the television while Jessie worked on her bomb and Tifa went of to meet some guy named 'Don Conero'. He said he promised Tifa some money if she did a job for him. At about 4-ish, someone came banging on our door. I opened it, and Morris ran in. 

"Biggs! Hurry, the Turks are here and they're heading for the support!" 

"Turks? What are they here for?!" 

"I dunno, some people say that they are going to bomb the pillar so the plate comes down, you guys have to hurry!" 

At this news, the 4 of us grabbed our equipment. I slid the armlet on and grabbed my gun and headed out the door as the others got themselves prepared. I was first to the scene. I saw the Turks unlocking the chain-link gate that leads to the stairs of the support. One of them pulled the lock off and tossed it over his shoulder. They calmly started heading up the stairs. 

I ran over to them, and jumped in front of them before they reached the first flight. 

"That's as far as you go…" I sneered at them. The red-headed one stepped forward. 

"Move, you little maggot, or the Lifestream will be welcoming you with open arms." 

I stood my ground as I faced off. The red-haired one took out an electrical nightstick and zapped me in the stomach before I had time to react. The bald one punched me a few good times in the face and in the stomach as well. A few punches and a few gunshots later, I was laying on the steel platform on the first flight. I couldn't even fire one shot. Barret and the rest rushed up the stairs and stopped in front of me. 

"Biggs!" Jessie cried as she kneeled down to my level. I sat up, covering the gunshot wound in my shoulder with my hand. 

"Don't worry about me. They've already gone up. You have to stop them. Seems like their aim is to break the support. Stop them for me." 

Barret nodded solemnly and they headed up the stairs. I picked myself off the ground, and leaned over the railing, hoping that would be a better position to help the pain. After doing so, I heard gunshots above. I looked up and saw Wedge topple off the edge of the support, at the very top. He shrieked all the way down, then was silenced upon hitting the ground, a small dust cloud enveloping him. I tried to call out his name, hoping for a response, but nothing came out. I turned to look at the other side of the railing again, until I heard a familiar voice come up from behind me. I turned to them, and realized it was Cloud and Tifa. 

"Cloud... so you don't care... what happens... to the.... Planet?" I said to him in barely above a whisper. All this dying can make you rather weak. 

"You're wounded…" he said, his voice more caring this time. 

"Thanks, Cloud...don't worry 'bout me.... Barret's... fighting up there. Go help him...." 

Tifa had a sad look in her eyes. Cloud grabbed her arm and they ran up the stairs. I suddenly remembered the cure materia in my gun. I focused on it, and soon felt a lot better, the bullet wounds healed and any other scrapes as well. I got up, and ran to the top of the stairs as well. I soon came to Jessie, nearing the top. She was semi-conscious, with potentially lethal wounds. She looked up at me. 

"Biggs…" 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We have to get out of here." I focused my mind of the cure materia once again. A blue light surrounded her, healing her wounds. She stood up. 

"What about them?" 

"They can handle it, we've done all we could. Let's go." 

She nodded slowly, and gave one last look back at Barret, Cloud and Tifa. We ran down the stairs, which was much easier than going up. We came to the bottom and we ran over to Wedge's body. 

"Oh…Wedge." Jessie whispered, the kneeled down and stroked his hair. I took my phoenix down from my pocket and made him drink it. He came alive second later, and sat up as I did the cure spell on him. 

"Welcome back, buddy. Let's go." I said as I helped him up. 

"Bu--" He started in protest. 

"Forget them, they can handle it…we gotta get out of here." 

Just as we were about to leave, a large explosion above sounded. I looked up; to see the pillar self-destructing. 

"I take that back, I guess they couldn't handle it." I looked down at the ground, then at my colleagues. "Well, it's been nice working with you." 

"I hope they make it out. I hate to think of all the people who are going to die because of this. We couldn't stop them. Maybe we shouldn't have attacked them. That was probably the trigger to get them to do it." Jessie sighed, then hugged us all. 

"Next time we meet will be in the Lifestream." Wedge said, then looked up above. Flaming steel and concrete rained down on us. A small piece of plaster hit me on the head. I brushed it off. 

"My only regret, is that we couldn't have done more for the planet." I said. At this point, the giant plate fell. It seemed to fall in slow motion, and the frightened citizens remaining in the slums ran around us. Hope for us was lost, but as I looked up one last time, I saw 3 lone figures on a steel cable swing out of the area just before the plate knocked down the top of the tower. 

This is our fate. I do not deny it, and I will not fight it. Fate has chosen this demise for us, and we should accept it. People live and people die, it is the circle of life. With the death of us, but the escape of our comrades, our legacy lives on. I am sure they will save the planet. In body we are gone, but in spirit, we will help them through their journey, and stop the ShinRa. 


End file.
